


蝴蝶

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: Do you want a butterfly.?
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think love is a touch and yet not a touch.

8岁那年Liam初来乍到迷失公园，被一丛丛掩映的盎然给迷了眼，辨不出哪里是来哪里是去，痴痴傻傻，眼里只容得下一只蝴蝶。天色渐晚的浓重给压得他心头惶惶，突见一只蝴蝶拍着翅膀在他面前打转儿，没想法又免不了图聊赖，索性跟上它，那蝴蝶也就时高时低、忽轻忽重，并不在乎谁的目光，也不留恋哪处花丛，只是慢慢悠悠地飞。Liam跟在它身后，听到Noel的声音自远处传来，像被大西洋上海风从对岸吹过来似的远而轻飘。他张了张嘴却没有出声回应，一门心思扑在蝴蝶上面，跟着它又绕过几圈，最终还是停了。但它——不是为花所动，而是停在了面前一人的明黄色衬衫上。Liam抬起头，不是Noel又能是谁？他心虚想，完了，又要劈头盖脸一顿好骂。Noel一张脸拉得老长，眼神犀利得Liam脖子缩了又缩，但最终什么都没说。他低头看看停在自己胸口的那只蝴蝶，又看看自己小5岁的弟弟，然后出其不意地问道：你在干嘛？

追蝴蝶，Liam的声音细如蚊蚋，低头默默挪动脚尖。Noel盯着他看了一会儿说，回去吧。好，Liam答应着，但是马上想到那只蝴蝶，万分紧张地猛一抬头，Noel已经抬起手来要抖衬衫了。等等……！Liam喊出来道，可是来不及阻止，蝴蝶已经腾着翅膀轻盈地悬了起来，在空中戏谑地抖了抖，然后溜着圈，走了。总要飞走的，Noel说，而Liam知道他是对的。

回到家后Noel问他：我之前在公园里喊你你为什么不回答？太丢脸了，Liam想。他想让Noel担心，他故意的。但他只是撒谎说：我没听到。Noel又盯着他看，极力忍耐住嘴边呼之欲出的脏话，最后摇了摇头：操，你知道我找你找了多久么……算了。

他想他到底年长他5岁，到底是他名义上的哥哥，到底还是该原谅自家不懂事的弟弟，所以他不叹气也不接着说下去，只是拎着吉他准备练习。Liam拆开一包饼干，塑料间严丝合缝的摩擦挤出‘刺啦’一声，有点尖锐，似乎会把人给刺痛。Liam趴在床上看着他，饼干把他的腮帮填塞得微微鼓起，Noel能想象出里面满满当当的样子，有点像朋友家养的仓鼠。他听到咔嚓咔嚓的声音，那是Liam的牙齿在给夹心饼干开膛破肚。他想起自己10岁那年张开手心，飞向他的不是蝴蝶，而是Liam。他不明白Liam为什么会愿意来亲近他这个沉默寡言的哥哥，为什么热衷于低头看他涂写画画，为什么津津有味地听他随意哼的小调。奇怪，太奇怪。人类本身已经足够奇怪，Liam则应算作一种新的生物，带着些许蛮不讲理，却比任何一种光来得都要明亮灿烂。

其实他比Liam更早地意识到，如果说蝴蝶鼓起翅膀，千里之外将卷起一场飓风，那么Liam扇动睫毛便是荒芜之中丛生的杂草，斑驳嘈杂，光怪陆离，言语难以捉摸，也从来没有形状。它自由洒脱、无拘无束、如野马一般飞驰，也寂静晦暗、高深莫测、甜苦交织。没有人能够妄下定论，哪怕是他自己也无法确切盖棺；但这的确发生、存在、生长，冲撞躯壳，碾碎理智，是不顾一切的冲动，也是深陷其中的沉沦。是年轻蓬勃的朝气，也是春天万物的复苏。是长夜茫茫霎一点光，是渊底之人仰面摘星逐月，也是普罗米修斯偷偷盗走的火种。不必深究，不必细究，世上之事本就不分对错。Noel沉默着，心底却掀起一场无与伦比的风暴。

11岁那年Liam在家门口瞥见一对美丽的翅膀，那是鲜艳而热情的橙色，让人无端想起热带的雨和小丑鱼。那翅膀有着繁琐复杂的花纹，像是树叶脉络、黑色眼睛，有着摄人心魄的美丽。Liam不敢靠近，他怕惊扰到这神秘而美丽的生灵，所以只是遥望。但是等到放学回来，那只蝴蝶仍旧停在原地，他这才意识到什么，凑近细看，恍然惊觉那原是一对破碎的翅膀，并且只是翅膀，翅膀的主人全无影踪，不知道哪里去了。他终于看清这场残局：蝴蝶翅膀脆弱、轻薄，被何方车轮碾过，不比石磨研磨面粉精细，也不若碾碎星辰掉屑，只是完完整整留下一对翅膀，淋漓尽致地展现着造物的美丽。美丽的事物是否都脆弱易逝？他不知道，他只知道蝴蝶前身毛虫的丑陋。7岁那年他跟着学校外出郊游，看到蠕动的绿色毛虫被人一脚踩中，汁液四溢，感到强烈的不适和恶心。他怕虫子，更何况那本来是活生生的事物。蝴蝶是例外，大概皆因美丽事物所具的欺骗性外表。总是Noel替他打掉虫子，他连动都不敢动，特别是那些从树上垂下来的虫子，永远令他头皮发麻、面色惨白。倒是Noel从不在乎，无所谓地伸手过来一掸，糙糙浅浅，堪堪擦过他的发丝和脸庞，不费吹灰之力的轻易，还能游刃有余地讥讽他几句。

后来Liam头一遭跟女孩做/爱，那个女孩很漂亮，金发碧眼，面容姣好，他对她印象却早就模糊，名字更是不知被他丢在哪个角落，却清楚记得她白皙的皮肤和背上突起的骨头，感觉那么脆弱，仿佛一用力就能轻易捏碎。他拥住她时胸膛里奇异地涌起满腔似水的柔情，他贴着女孩的胸口，感到轻微的搏动透过贴合传来，清晰而有力。多巴胺快速分泌，青春最美好的鲜活肉体碰撞，赤裸坦诚，干净透彻，不掺一丝杂质。他的手抚摸她的背，指尖摩挲过她背部柔和的起伏与线条，却不知为什么恍惚地想起洗完澡的Noel，想起阴天的云，潮湿的风和雨。也许是天气的冰凉，但分明是在盛夏；他无端打个冷战，片刻的分神让女孩有些在意：怎么了？

没事，Liam笑了，有些不好意思地用手揉揉鼻子来做掩饰，结果听到女孩一声惊呼，再抬手便看到食指所染的触目腥红。他手忙脚乱地捂住鼻子，接过女孩递来的纸巾，然后尴尬地仰起头看着低垂的吊灯和天花板。女孩倒是满不在乎地笑他纯情，甜腻态度多少缓和了些气氛。真该死，他在一个女孩的床上想着自己的哥哥流鼻血，这他妈的都是些什么啊。

女孩其实很善解人意，只一点怪癖，做完后喜欢细细去数Liam骨头，这不由得让人猜想她其实是个老练的杀手。他把女孩圈进双臂之间，听见人惊奇道：咦，原来你也是有蝴蝶骨的。他确实有，但不明显，平日里被笨拙衣物遮挡住，自然看不出。Liam问她：什么是蝴蝶骨？

不过几块骨头，却偏生安上这么一个好听的名字，正儿八经做了十几年流氓，Liam感到十分困惑：笨重如人又怎么能和轻巧翩翩的蝴蝶给维系在一块？他到底不解，但也后知后觉到这种病态的美丽。一年半载后在Noel手里他终于明白，原来人真的可以变成蝴蝶，爱情也一样，轻盈飘然，惶恐不安，悬于空中或头顶，没有输赢，无关胜负，不分对错，有的只是蝴蝶和他用来做梦安眠的茧。理想近似完美，但爱不是，爱是遍布缺点、伤痕累累，是阴差阳错牵绊一生的苦难，否则对于他们来说是永远都没办法实现的。

Liam无比真切地记得他和Noel的第一次：当Noel掌心蛰伏的茧子抚上他蝴蝶骨的那一刻，他开始前所未有地颤抖。他感到一种钻心的疼痛，像是骨头刺穿皮肤，从皮肉底下冲出来，挣脱束缚，然后野蛮生长。难道枝头抽出新芽也要遭受这般痛楚？Liam不知道，湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛蒙上一层雾茫茫的水汽。他不停地流着冷汗，Noel和他严丝合缝般紧紧贴在一起，他隐约意识到即将到来的蜕变：肉体的联结，刺激着他灵魂的破茧化蝶。这很奇怪，女孩们让他从男孩变为男人，但Noel却将他从男人推回男孩。这矛盾吗？他的思绪很乱，像毛线球绕成一团又打了结。Noel吻在他的背上，深情却慢慢渗进骨子里，留下独一无二的烙印。Liam注意到他的眼神，那么温柔，朝自己伸出手时又那么小心。他是要触碰自己吗，Liam迷迷糊糊的时候想。他被折腾得精疲力尽，终于支撑不住，没来得及等到触碰便合了眼睛。等他醒来，Noel又像一场虚无的梦般没了踪影，只有他，体会着蝴蝶被车轮碾过的痛楚。可他不后悔，他心甘情愿要向他的哥哥奉献出自己，只舔舔嘴唇觉得意犹未尽罢了。Noel的手究竟有没有收回，他的触碰究竟有没有落下，就这样成了一个悬而未决的谜题。Liam碰碰自己的背，到底不会真的长出翅膀，好歹松了口气，慢吞吞挪到镜子前转过身，看到Noel留下的吻痕，美好易碎，像是夏日的泡沫。啊，Noel，Noely G，他易受惊扰的蝴蝶，他不得见光的情人……究竟谁才是那只蝴蝶呢？

有一回巡演中途他们乘车飞驰于高速公路，突然听到啪的一声，原来是哪只飞蛾迎面撞上挡风玻璃，轻微响动，却掀不起波澜，最终跌落，叫人黯然。飞蛾虽然不能算作是蝴蝶，但Liam欣赏它为着光和热而不惜一切追逐的勇气，昼夜不歇，如奔腾河流追随万里山川。其实他也一样，贪恋着Noel的温柔，渴求着他游走的双手。飞蛾会扑火，蝴蝶不会，但是两者偏都掉进凡尘。Liam想，自己或许两者兼有，明知结果，却仍一意孤行。Noel最后一次用食指去细细勾勒他蝴蝶骨的形状时不带任何的情色意味，Liam望着他哥哥的眼睛，蓝色中流淌出几分隐秘的哀伤。他拥抱着他，想起很多年前语法课上老师讲‘Have Butterflies in the Stomach’是指心里非常紧张的意思，此刻他切身体会到了那种字面意思的‘好多蝴蝶在胃里’的感觉。他坐在教室里向来不是发呆就是望着窗外，幻想自己也可以变成半明半暗的云，唯独那节课却不知为何牢牢记在了心底。或许是因为提到了蝴蝶，任何和它沾边的东西都要多出几分美丽。他没吃过蝴蝶，但或许正像他在Noel面前无所遁形的感觉。最初他想当然地认为自己喜欢女人，后来发现原来男人也可以喜欢男人。等他样貌愈发出众，吸引到的便不仅仅是那些鲜花般的少女，也有不少同性向他投来暧昧不清的目光。他百分之百确定自己喜欢女人，不喜欢男人，但不反感喜欢男人的男人或者喜欢女人的女人。爱就是爱，他把爱想得很简单，天真地认为爱可以包容世间一切丑陋。Noel和蝴蝶一样都是例外，他不明白为什么是这样，于是陷入一种从未有过的恐慌。他爱上了自己的哥哥，这份爱沉甸甸的，是正确还是错误，是美丽还是丑陋？一次是偶然，两次是碰巧，到第三次发生，他又该怎么自圆其说？藏不住的。多少次Liam痴痴傻傻地望着台上的Noel，一如8岁那年他在公园里心心念念地追逐着那只蝴蝶。烟圈升腾于头顶，Noel的眼皮底下有些乌青。结束了，他说，这是最后一次。好吧，Liam学着他的样子吐出一口烟。他想哭，眼泪却早就已经流干了。

他曾经在中学里见到过挂在墙上的蝴蝶标本，虽然美丽，却透出死亡的气息。本是颠倒众生的事物，奈何轻易被人钉住，再框死在这逼仄空间中，于是世人只能透过玻璃来窥探这造物瑰丽的奇迹。Liam想过把它偷走，但是偷走又有什么用？死去的蝴蝶不能复活，他和Noel之间也什么都不能解决，一切都是徒劳。后来Noel和他买了一对戒指，各自戴在手上，仿佛这样就能拴住他们的一生。但是蝴蝶会飞走，Noel也一样。泡泡会破裂，绿洲会解散，因为梦总是会醒的。他不年轻了，不再适合做梦，也没法成为蝴蝶。他明白他爱他是真的，他恨他是假的。永垂不朽是真的，永生不死是假的。但是……明白又有什么用？到头来还是看不破，猜不透，痴痴傻傻，身陷囹圄。

他又想起18岁那年，他用尽全身的力气对着Noel说：当我正年轻真挚的时候，带我走吧。然后奋不顾身地飞向Noel，因无知而无畏，带着轰轰烈烈的勇气。是他作茧自缚吗？这个问题他不愿参破。闭上眼前最后一刻他想，Noel是不是也曾后悔过放走那只蝴蝶呢？人和蝴蝶，终究都是要飞走的。所以Noel也就如水鸟一般，呼啦一声，飞到更高的地方去了。


End file.
